


Close your eyes, Sammy.

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after I saw the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes, Sammy.

Close your eyes, Sammy.  
Close your eyes, don't look at me.  
Close your eyes Sammy, don’t look at this monster I have become.  
Close your eyes don't make me look you in the eyes.  
Close your eyes Sammy; I don’t want the love in your eyes.  
Close your eyes; I don’t need your despair.  
Close your eyes, let's just pretend.  
Close your eyes Sammy, don't think about all the promises I have made.  
Close your eyes, don't think about all the promises I am breaking.  
Close your eyes Sammy, don't think about all the things we have done.  
Close your eyes; don’t think about all the times I have betrayed you.  
Close your eyes Sammy, and know that it was all a trap.  
Close your eyes Sammy, and know that I have lied.  
Close your eyes Sammy, it's time to stop trying.  
Close your eyes Sammy, don't make me see the life leave your eyes.  
Close your eyes Sammy, it's for the greater good.  
Close your eyes, it's the last sacrifice.  
Close your eyes Sammy, our job here is done.  
Close your eyes Sammy, it's time for you to rest.  
Close your eyes Sammy; don't open them.  
Close your eyes Sammy... please.


End file.
